Buster & Babs
by Nate Collins
Summary: Shortly after graduating from Acme Loo, life sort of catches up for Buster and Babs. Buster then finds something that quickly reminds him of all the great times he and Babs have had and decides to ask her out for the first time in what feels like decades.
1. Chapter 1

**"Buster & Babs"**

**A Story/Screenplay**

**By**

**Nate Collins**

**Based on "Tiny Toon Adventures",**

**Characters Created by Tom Ruegger**

**and Television Show Developed and Produced by Steven Spielberg**

This is my first time doing fan fiction and the only way I feel comfotable writing it out is in script form so please forgive it. Anyway, with that said, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>ACT I<p>

EXT. ACME ACRES – BUSTER'S BURROW – NIGHT

It's a calm night in the town of Acme Acres. The time of day when the town takes a break from all the craziness and surreal wackiness that's usually known for taking place. Anyway, we gaze down at a burrow which consists of a tree stump with a rabbit hole in the middle and a mailbox labeled 'Buster' sticking out.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BUSTER'S BURROW – BEDROOM

BUSTER BUNNY, a blue-furred rabbit about the age of fifteen, is in his bedroom getting ready for bed while humming a rather familiar tune (it's the theme song, by the way) as he walks around the room, still in his usual trademark red shirt and traditional white gloves. The clock next to his bed indicates that it's near midnight. His head then turns to his left as he pauses to yawn and notices something on his counter that's hidden under a pile of important and not so important papers. Out of curiosity, he pulls it out, causing a few papers to slide off the counter. It was a scrapbook entitled 'Memories' that he sort of forgot he had. (Why he's just noticing it now is beyond me.) He then climbs onto his bed, sits up and places the scrapbook on his lap. He opens it up and pretty soon, a bunch of memories came flooding back to him as he began looking at the photos that were glued to the pages. They were of him with his good friend/girlfriend, BABS, starting from when they were very little leading up to present day. He suddenly realizes that this was the exact same scrapbook that Babs had given to him for Christmas about a year ago. As he continues to look at each picture, he smiles and laughs as each one brought back a classic memory. Granted, he's never had time to look back due to the rather interesting life he leads that keeps getting in the way and the fact that he's been more than a little busy lately. Because of this, he realizes that he hasn't really seen or talked to her in what felt like a long time and that it was now time for them to get back in touch again. He looks at the calendar in front of him and sees all the passed days that have been crossed off. He notices what tomorrow is, Friday. With a smile now on his face, he turns his head to the clock and notices how late it is. Does that stop him? Nope, never has. Quickly, Buster closes the scrapbook, turns to the counter on the other side of his bed and reaches for the phone.

CUT TO:

INT. BABS' BURROW – BEDROOM

BABS BUNNY, a pink-furred rabbit about the same age as Buster wearing pajamas and "ear rollers" is fast asleep on her bed, snoring lightly when suddenly... RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! It was enough to make poor Babs spring herself awake without any warning. With her eyes halfway open, she struggles to turn her lamp on and grabs the phone next to her, groaning as she does so. (By the way, the two locations will be switching back and forth throughout the dialogue.)

BABS: [tired] Hello?

BUSTER: [on the other line] Hiya, Babsy! It's me. "No relation"?

BABS: Oh. Hey, Buster. (yawns)

BUSTER: [hearing her yawn] Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?

BABS: [slowly opening her eyes] Oh, no. Sorry. Silly me. I must have fallen asleep. [looks at the time] Forgot that it would only occur to you to call me at this time of day.

Buster notices something odd. They haven't talked in ages and yet Babs sounds as if nothing's changed. He opens his mouth to ask but then decides not to and just go with it for now.

BUSTER: Yeah, that's nice. Anyway, ya feeling up for tomorrow?

BABS: Always have, always will. Why, what'dya had in mind?

BUSTER: Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner and maybe catch a movie afterwards. What'dya think?

BABS: Uh, well, I don't know. Lemme think. [Three seconds later...] Okay, I'm in.

BUSTER: Great. Sounds like a date. I'll be around your place around, say, around six-thirty?

BABS: Sure.

BUSTER: All right then, sounds good. Oh, and Babs?

BABS: Yeah?

BUSTER: You're not gonna keep me waiting til midnight like you did last time, are ya?

BABS: [rubbing her eyes] Oh, come on, Buster! It was just that one time. You know I don't do that anymore.

BUSTER: All right, all right, just checking. Had to ask just to be sure. Okay, Babaloo, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye. [hangs up]

Babs hangs up as well, mutters something under her breath, shuts off the light, snuggles back into her covers and closes her eyes...3...2...1. Her eyes open up again like two window curtains. Now fully awake, she realizes what just happened and who she had just talked to. Quickly, she picks up the receiver again even though she's aware that the rabbit on the other end had just hung up seconds ago.

BABS: Hello? Buster? [looks at "camera"] I was tired. What'dya expect?

She groans in disappointment as she hangs up the phone again. She then all of a sudden remembers the conversation they just had over the phone about ten seconds ago. Her frown quickly turns upside down and goes back to sleep.

FADE OUT

* * *

><p>FADE IN<p>

EXT. ACME ACRES – FOREST – NOON

It's a beautiful day in the town of Acme Acres. We see Buster making his way over to Babs' place. He is still wearing the usual trademark red shirt that he always wears and is still humming that familiar little tune that everyone knows and loves with a smile on his face. (I think we all know why that is.) He approaches Babs' burrow and rings on her doorbell that's connected on a pole, located next to her mailbox labeled 'Babs'.

INT. BABS' BURROW – LIVING ROOM

An energetic Babs Bunny hears the doorbell and races into the living room wearing her usual trademark yellow blouse, purple skirt and tiny bowed ribbons near the tip of her ears to match. Unlike Buster however, she does not wear any gloves.

BABS: [to an offscreen Buster and in a sing-songy voice] COOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! [she turns to the kitchen, in normal voice] Mom! Your super-gourgeously, incredibly, talented daughter is leaving now!

BABS' MOM: [offscreen, with a very indescribable accent] Alright, Bee-abs. Hee-ave fun!

Babs then tries to make her way through the living room, which is loaded with dozens of her brothers and sisters, many of who look like regular rabbits, some resembling Babs and few who look absolutely nothing like they're related, spreaded all over the place.

BABS: Excuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Sorry. Excuse me. Watch it, Mortimer. Pardon me. Move it or lose it. Sorry. Excuse me. Pardon me. (etc., etc.)

She successfully gets through and runs up the stairs leading to the top of the rabbit hole.

EXT. BABS' BURROW

Meanwhile, Buster is patiently awaiting Babs, standing the opposite direction, that is until...

BABS: BUSTEROONEY!

...Babs springs right out of the rabbit hole and tackles Buster from where he's standing, giving him a great, big, body-crushing hug.

BABS: HOLY SMOKES, IT'S BEEN AGES! HOW THE HECK ARE YA!

BUSTER: [suffocating] Can't... breathe...

BABS: [realizes] Oh, sorry.

She lets him go and laughs nervously as Buster shakes himself back to shape.

BUSTER: Hello, Babs. How are ya?

Babs then realizes about how long it's been and begins to frown. The kind of frown where you can't tell if she's mad or if she's smiling under there.

BABS: That reminds me. You never called or anything these past few months. Why now all of a sudden?

BUSTER: Hmm, that's weird. You didn't sound like that when I called last night.

BABS: Well you called me near midnight last night! You know I don't function well before after hours.

BUSTER: Well I guess I forgot. After all, it's been a while, remember?

BABS: That's no excuse.

She turns around and crosses her arms, eyes closed.

BUSTER: Look, Babs, I didn't come here to argue with you, alright? I just wanted to take you out and show you a good time, that's all. Okay?

Babs takes a deep breath and sighs, opens her eyes and turns around.

BABS: All right, all right. I'm sorry. I understand if you've been busy and such. It's fine. By the way, could I just ask why were you so busy?

BUSTER: I'll explain that later. You wanna get going?

BABS: Sure.

They get on all fours and literally start hopping on their way just like... well, rabbits. They continue to converse as they are hopping away.

BABS: So, where did you have in mind, then?

BUSTER: Well, I was thinking of maybe hitting the..., I don't know, maybe... the Cafe Blánc?

BABS: Oh, alright, sounds- [eyes open wide] THE CAFE BLÁNC?

BUSTER: Yeah. Why, is that a problem?

BABS: No, no, it's not that. It's just that, well, I can't remember the last time you ever took me to a fancy restaurant. In fact, now that I mention it, I don't think you ever did.

BUSTER: Yeah, well I figured that maybe it was time I took you to one. You know, sort of make it a little extra special.

BABS: Alright, sounds good. But don't you need reservations?

BUSTER: Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? [He makes a weird face] Ugh, I didn't like how that sounded. Better check this thing.

He pulls out the script to this from one of his unseen pockets and begins to skim through it. He also pulls out a pen and starts scribbling on it, while still hopping, that is.

BABS: Uh, Buster?

BUSTER: Not now, Babs. Have to make a few changes to this thing.

BABS: Uh, seriously Buster?

BUSTER: Hold on a sec, Babs.

Babs all of a sudden stops hopping leaving Buster to hop by himself.

BUSTER: Ok, this... this... aaaaaaaaaand DONE!

Just then, Buster's foot gets caught in a knot. The rope grabs a hold of him, making him flip and is now hanging upside down from a nearby tree. Buster groans in confusion about what the heck just happened as he swings back and forth from the impact. The script he was once holding is now on the floor.

BABS: Not that it's relevant or anything but, uh, just wanted to warn you that, um, ahem, [as Admiral Ackbar] "It's a trap!"

BUSTER: Yeah, Babsy, I can see that. Anyway, would you mind?

BABS: Oh, right.

Babs runs up the tree to see if she could fix the problem until... SNIFF, SNIFF, SNIFF. She smells something. Her eyes turn wide. It's obviously something she's not expecting. Her eyes then turn to Buster who looks very uncomfortable as he just hangs there.

BABS: Uh, Buster? Little problem.

BUSTER: What? Material of the rope difficult? Cause it sure feels like it.

He stops. He smells it too. His eyes too turn wide.

BUSTER: [slowly panicking] Oh, no. Not now. Not now! Uh, Babs, if you're gonna untie me, you better do it quick!

BABS: I'm on it!

She climbs up the tree and hides while also trying to untie the knots. Sweat starts to drip from Buster's head as he tries not to panic but then... Uh-oh. Too late. Out of nowhere, well actually out of an unseen bush, a little redheaded girl with a white skirt, blue blouse and a bow on top of her head with a visible gerbil skull in the middle jumps right out, surprising the two rabbits. Ladies and gentlemen, meet ELMYRA.

ELMYRA: TA-DAAAAA!

BUSTER/BABS: [both gasp, then] ELMYRA!

Babs continues to work on the knots. Buster tries to make the escape seem a lot quicker by pulling himself out but apparently has no luck being that his feet are a little big. Elmyra starts to walk towards Buster seeing that her trap worked.

ELMYRA: Ooooooh, I finally caught the blue hippity hop so I can hug him and squeeze him and fold him and spindle him into itty bitty pieces!

BUSTER: [trying not to lose his cool] Uhh, hello Elmyra. It's been a while, don't you think?

ELMYRA: Why hello yourself, blue hippity hop! How ya doin'?

BUSTER: Well, you know just... uuuuuuuhhhhh, [trying not to say the usual joke that's been said a million times before]... I got nothin'. So, let me guess. Judging from this trap you've gotten me caught in, and might I say, a rather weak one too, this is just another dumb, pointless attempt to capture me, isn't it?

ELMYRA: [trying to look innocent] Uuuuhhhhh, maybe?

Buster then has an idea to stall for more time.

BUSTER: Well then, Elmyra, I have to say that I'm very disappointed in you. Truly this here attempt, which I have to say is not at all original and I should know because I've actually escaped through this one before is total proof that you are losing your subtle charm for capturing innocent animals, don't you agree?

ELMYRA: Well, I was gonna go with the cage but then I thought that wasn't thought that wasn't good enough so then I thought that...

While Elmyra is busy chatting away, Buster checks on the process.

BUSTER: Uh, Babs, are you finished yet?

BABS: Actually, I've been finished about a while ago.

He sees that the rope's been untied and yet he and the rope still somehow manage to be suspended in the air.

BUSTER: And you waited till now to tell me, why?

BABS: Oops.

Since the joke's over, he falls to the ground. He quickly gets himself back up, picks up the script he dropped, puts it in his pockets and prepares himself to run off.

ELMYRA: [still talking] ...so then I thought considered an anvil but that wouldn't be-

BUSTER: Well, sorry to cut this short, Elmyra, but we really got to get going so if you don't mind, adios!

He takes off with rapid speed. Babs jumps from the tree and lands on Elmyra, squishing her in the process and takes off behind Buster. Shortly after, Elmyra jumps back up to her normal shape. Stars slowly rotate around her dizzy little head which she soon shakes off.

ELMYRA: Wait! Come back! I have so much more love to give!

She runs off after them but their speed is too much for her that she stops and gives up. The rabbits then slam on their brakes, literally speaking, and stop dead in their tracks after noticing how far away they are from her.

BABS: If by love, she means-

BUSTER: Uh, Babsy, I don't think I would use that particular joke if I were you.

BABS: Why not?

BUSTER: You know... (hints at the "audience")

BABS: Oh, right. Sorry.

BUSTER: Well, let's keep going, shall we?

BABS: But what if she comes back?

BUSTER: Don't worry, according to this [re: the script], she isn't.

BABS: Oh, okay.

They continue hopping along as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>DISSOLVE TO:<p>

INT. CAFE BLÁNC

The Cafe Blánc, just your average, typical restaurant, with a few fancy touches. It's not really elegant looking or anything, it's a bit small but not too much that it looks cheap or anything and it does look neatly decorated. (Use your imaginations, folks.) There are no cheesy strings or anything like that playing in the background, although there is some "elevator music" playing instead which is rather odd. The waiters are all wearing vests and the customers are not too overdressed. (Well, some are.) Anyway, we then pan to the entrance where Buster and Babs who now all of a sudden have went through a change of wardrobe. Buster now dons a tiny little tux and Babs' a small blue dress with matching bows on her ears. They approach the WAITER near the entrance.

BUSTER: Why, hello my good man. Table for two, please?

WAITER: Sorry, sir. But everyone must make a reservation beforehand.

BUSTER: [disappointed] Oh.

BABS: [whispers] I warned ya.

WAITER: So yeah, I'm afraid you're gonna have to-

BUSTER: Oh, but we do have reservations. You see, I'm um, uh...

While Buster is busy thinking, Babs is skimming the reservation book to find a certain name that they could "borrow". She smirks as she finds the perfect one.

BABS: Montana Max and his date.

BUSTER: Yeah, that's right, sir. I'm Montana Ma-

he pauses as his eyes open up again and his mouth completely closes. He then turns to Babs.

BUSTER: Uh, Babsy, could I talk to you for a sec. [To waiter] Excuse us for just a moment, will ya?

They take two steps back and turn around in the different direction. The entire dialogue is whispered but is still audible.

BUSTER: Uhh, Babs. Just what do you think you're doing?

BABS: Look, we've never been here before so that means he's probably never seen us before in his life. So I figure we'll just "borrow" someone's reservation and just go on right ahead.

BUSTER: But Monty's? Are you insane?

BABS: Maybe, but we'll probably be finished before he pops his head in here anyway. Besides, I'm still mad at him for ruining my comedy routine on New Year's Eve.

BUSTER: So you're saying that we should pass off as Monty and his date even though we look absolutely nothing like them?

BABS: That's right.

BUSTER: [looks at the waiter and points at him] You think he's dumb enough to fall for it?

Babs takes a quick look at the waiter who seems to be just standing there waiting patiently while being easily distracted by everything around him.

BABS: I think we can make it work.

BUSTER: All right, I'll try.

He takes a deep breath, turns around and...

BUSTER: [mood changes, pulls off a decent Montana Max impression] That's right, Mac! Montana Max is my name! Now are you gonna show us to our table or what?

WAITER: [buying it rather quickly] Oh, oh, of course. Right this way, Mr. Max.

BUSTER: That's better!

He walks away to show them to their tables. Buster holds out his arm so Babs can put hers around it and begin to follow the waiter.

BUSTER: Right this way, Babsyboo.

BABS: That was pretty good.

BUSTER: Why, thank you.

They approach a nearby booth and look at the mess that the recent owners left on the table.

BUSTER: [still doing the voice] You expect us to dine with this mess just rotting here? Get someone to clean this up right now!

WAITER: Oh, sorry sir, right away.

He turns to where the kitchen is located, puts two fingers to his lips and whistles as loud as he can. Just then, the Warner Brothers and Sister, YAKKO, WAKKO, and DOT, spring right out of the kitchen in neat tuxedos and head straight for the table where Buster and Babs are located. They rapidly clean up the table, and by cleaning, I mean Wakko lifts the table up and the entire mess falls right into his mouth. He puts the table back before he could devour everything else as well. Yakko shuffles the clean dishes and places them on the table as if he was dealing cards. He then juggles the silverware and glasses onto the table, all in a quick pace. Last, he takes out a pitcher of water and pours some onto their glasses. The two Warner brothers then run right back into the kitchen as Buster and Babs finally sit down. As for Dot, she places the menus before them and also a vase with water in the middle of the table and puts a dozen flowers inside. She then looks at them cutely, blinks twice, then runs right back into the kitchen to join her brothers. Time: twelve seconds.

BUSTER: [looks at "camera"; in normal voice] I love pointless cameos, don't you?

They begin to look at their menus just as a different waiter comes in.

WAITER: #2: [friendly] Good evening. Welcome to the Cafe Blánc. What can we serve you two today?

Babs looks at the menu, already deciding what to order.

BABS: I'll have the carrot pot au feu with carrot sticks and chips on the side and a glass of carrot juice. [looks at "camera"] Picking up on a theme here?

WAITER #2: [writing it all down] Okay. [turns to Buster] And you?

BUSTER: Same.

WAITER #2: Alright, then.

BUSTER: Oh, hold on.

He pens a quick little note on a small piece of paper, not wanting Babs to know what it is and hands it over to the waiter.

WAITER #2: Certainly, right away, sir.

BUSTER: Thanks.

He takes the menus and heads off into the kitchen.

BABS: [curious] What was that about?

BUSTER: What was?

BABS: That, what you just wrote down?

BUSTER: Oh, that's for later on. Don't worry about that.

BABS: Alright, if you say so.

She drops it right away, thinking it's some sort of a surprise for her. She starts looking towards the restaurant, observing the customers enjoying their meals and whatnots. She also checks out the atmosphere of the place which, while it's not really perfect or anything, still, it's rather something.

BABS: So, this is nice.

BUSTER: Yes it is. Yes it is. Don't know why I never took you here before.

BABS: Well... we're here now.

BUSTER: True. That is true.

For some reason, they can't seem to get a conversation going. They stare at each other awkwardly waiting for the other to say something. Babs starts twiddling her thumbs as Buster tries to mentally dig up what it was he wanted to say. It happens. Finally, after a whole minute of silence, Babs says something.

BABS: Don't you hate that?

BUSTER: Hate what?

BABS: You know? [imitates Uma Thurman] Uncomfortable silences.

BUSTER: Well, we could always try breaking the ice.

BABS: Okay. [she spins around, causing a tornado effect and comes out with a giant ice cube that came out of nowhere and an ice pick to go with it. Does a playfully threatening voice] How should I break it? Cubed or crushed?

BUSTER: No, no, no. I meant- [realized what she just said] Wow, that was terrible. [oh, well] No, actually I thought maybe we could talk. You know, tell each other stuff.

BABS: Oh, okay. [spins around again, now imitates Melora Walters] I'll tell you everything and you tell me everything and maybe we could get through all the trash and junk and lies that destroy other people.

BUSTER: Babs.

BABS: [spins back to normal] Sorry. Can't help myself. You know how I am. Well, what do you want to talk about?

BUSTER: I don't know. For starters, how about telling me what it is that you've been doing with yourself for the past few months?

BABS: [imitates phone operator] I'm sorry, but that piece of information will not be revealed until said subject is ready to do so.

BUSTER: How come?

BABS: [normal voice] Because I just don't want to bring it up right now, all right?

BUSTER: Oh. That's okay. I'll bet I can find it in here somewhere... [pulls out the script and begins to skim through it]... let's see...

BABS: Gimme that!

Babs snatches it right out of his hands before he could go any further. Buster groans in disappointment.

BABS: So, what about you? Unless you don't want to bring it up, then that's fine.

BUSTER: Well, because I'm much more willing to talk about it than you are, I'm actually staying at Acme Loo for another season. About a while back, I heard that Bugs was teaching classes for talents who were willing to start right away. So I jumped at the opportunity.

BABS: Oh, really? Did not know that. [turns to "camera"] Of course. [back to Buster] And how is that going, may I ask?

BUSTER: Oh, it's going great. I'm learning tons. You know, Bugs had to go through a lot just to get his first starring role. If you listen to half the stuff he says when he's not teaching his usual routine, it really is something.

BABS: Sounds pretty interesting.

BUSTER: Oh, you have no idea.

BABS: Just one thing I don't get, if I may. Of all the days that you've been there, how come you never tried to contact me?

BUSTER: Well, I've been pretty busy with all that they've been having me do. A lot has changed since graduation, you know.

Babs then suddenly changes the subject as soon as this particular subject gets introduced.

BABS: Ah, yes. Graduation. [sighs] I remember it like it was just yesterday...

The scene starts shifting as she tries to remember, but then...

BUSTER: Oh, no you don't, Miss Flashback!

Record scratches. Flasback scene: failed.

BUSTER: Sorry, but according to the script that I don't seem to have anymore thanks to you, we don't have much room or time to actually go into great detail about what is considered to be the most important day of our young lives. So if you don't mind, we're dropping that scene out.

BABS: [sighs] Alright then, Mr. Moment Spoiler. But I will say this about it; it was a great day.

BUSTER: Yes it was but, you know.

BABS: I know, I know. By the way, you want your script back?

BUSTER: If you don't mind.

BABS: Alright. Just don't go trying to spoil it for everyone else again.

BUSTER: Alright, Babs, if you say so. I promise.

BABS: Thank you.

She hands him back the script which Buster quickly crams back to his pockets.

* * *

><p>DISSOLVE TO:<p>

A half-hour later, we see that the table is now covered with dishes full of food that has either been picked clean or almost finished. We close out as we now see Babs and Buster are laid back on their seats, arms swinging out, not completely full, but totally satisfied by their meals. (They're toons. I don't even think they can get full.)

BABS: Ah, that really hit the spot. Just one thing; how do you expect to pay for all of this?

BUSTER: You know, I'm really not sure. Oh, wait, yes I am. [pulls out script again and skims through it] Aha! I wouldn't worry about that, Babalink. We're good.

BABS: [not surprised] Of course we are.

The waiter comes back holding another silver plate that is neatly covered. He takes the plates away and leaves the one he's holding before them plus, the bill.

WAITER #2: Here ya go and here's your bill, sir.

The waiter walks away. Buster takes one glance and does a wild take. It reads $200.

BABS: That bad?

BUSTER: Uh, it's nothing I can't handle. Anyway, dessert?

BABS: [looking at the covered silver plate ] What is it?

BUSTER: See for yourself.

She uncovers the plate and witnesses what stands in front of her. It was carrot cake, her one weakness. Her mouth opens up completely and her tongue starts panting like a dog. Saliva slowly starts dripping from her mouth in anticipation.

BABS: [stammering] I-I-I-Is-Is Is that-?

BUSTER: You know what it is. Go right ahead.

She smacks her lips as she picks up her fork and knife and assumes the attack position. Her mouth opens up ready to devour and-

OFFSCREEN VOICE: Montana Max, party of two.

She pauses. Her mouth closes up and her eyes open all the way up as she recognizes whose voice that is. She slowly turns around to check. Her pupils shrink and her eyes merge as she notices who it is. It's MONTANA MAX who is wearing a small tux rather than his usual grayish-blue jacket with the green shirt, and his date that is... JUST SOME POINTLESS GIRL WHO'S ONLY IN THE SCRIPT FOR ABOUT A PAGE OR TWO AND DOESN'T REALLY HAVE ANY DIALOGUE WHATSOEVER SO TECHNICALLY, SHE'S NOT IMPORTANT AND HAS NO RELEVANCE TO THE STORY. As they are awaiting the waiter's response, Babs' eyes turn to Buster.

BABS: Uhh, Buster?

BUSTER: What? What is it?

She moves her head towards the familiar person that is awaiting the first waiter's response.

BUSTER: Oh, right.

They both look in the same direction.

WAITER: [to Montana Max] Well, I apologize, sir but it according to this, your reservations have already been confirmed about a half-hour ago.

MONTANA MAX: WHAT? That's impossible! By who?

WAITER: Well, you could try asking those two sitting over there. [points to Buster and Babs] They claim to be you two.

He sees Buster and Babs looking at them from where they're sitting. As soon as they're spotted, they quickly turn around. He growls as he now approaches them.

BABS: What are we gonna do?

BUSTER: Don't worry. I have a plan.

Buster gets out of his seat and approaches Monty.

BUSTER: Monty! Long time, no see! How ya doin'?

MONTANA MAX: What do ya think you're doing, rabbit?

BUSTER: Why, we were just saving your spot, isn't that right, Babsaroo?

BABS: Uhh, sure. [to "camera"] Some plan.

MONTANA MAX: Then what's that?

He points to the carrot cake that Babs was just about to devour seconds ago.

BABS: Uhh, Buster? I think that's our cue to go.

BUSTER: Yeah, you know what? I think you're right. Say good night, Babs.

BABS: Good night, Babs.

They both take off in less than a second, until Babs quickly returns to retrieve her cake. She glances a nervous smile at Monty and takes off again. Halfway through, Buster stops, knowing he forgot to do something.

BUSTER: Wait, hold on, Babs. I have to do something real quick.

BABS: Alright, but hurry it up.

He speeds into the men's room and pops out within seconds looking like he has money in his pockets. Complete with a hat, a wig to hide his ears, an eyepiece, cane, different suit and a fake moustache. He then speeds to Monty who for some reason has not left the table they were sitting in. Odd. The two waiters are also waiting behind him as well.

BUSTER: [to Monty, in a bad British accent] Excuse me, but would you be so kind to let me borrow $200 from you, my good man?

MONTANA MAX: [assuming he's someone else of course] Why certainly, sir.

He pulls out $200 out of his pockets and hands them over to Buster.

BUSTER: Thank you.

He gently places them on the table next to the bill. He then digs into his pockets, pulls out a coin and flips it over to the second waiter.

BUSTER: [in normal voice] Keep the change, garçon.

...and speeds off.

MONTANA MAX: What a nice guy. [Then realizing who it really was] HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!

He begins to go after them as Buster rejoins Babs. By the way, the cake that was in her hands a moment ago is now gone. So yeah, Babs is a quick eater apparently.

BABS: Wow, I can't believe he fell for that.

BUSTER: Well, what did ya expect? It's Monty.

MONTANA MAX: GET BACK HERE! I'LL SUE!

The two rabbits burst right through the exit doors.

EXT. CAFE BLÁNC - NOON/NIGHT

BUSTER: [whistles] TAXI!

A taxicab suddenly approaches and screeches to a halt. The two rabbits both hop inside and the cab takes right off. Monty catches up but is too late seeing that they've just managed to escape. His date approaches him, glances at him for about two seconds, then slaps him in the face and just walks off, leaving him there. Wow. Harsh.

INT. TAXI

The two rabbits are standing on the seats looking out the back window as the scene they just left suddenly fades further and further away from them.

BUSTER: Phew, that was a close one.

BABS: I know. He's not-?

Buster pulls out the script again and shakes his head with a smirk on his face.

BABS: Right.

They both turn around and slide onto their seats. Only as soon as Buster sits down, he finds himself cringing when he feels that he's sitting on something. He checks to see what it is. It is a certain paw that everybody seems to be familiar with. Not knowing what on earth it is, he chucks it out the window.

BABS: What is it?

BUSTER: I think I sat on a forced joke or something. [he glances at the script that's still in his hand.] Seriously, who wrote this thing?

BABS: Now Buster, be nice.

BUSTER: I'm just saying. We're like, sixteen pages in and it just continues to get weirder and weirder.

They both remove their get-up which to them is simple as removing a cloth and are now back in their usual clothes which they've had on under them. Buster then takes the script and crams it back in his pocket.

BABS: So where to now?

BUSTER: The movies, remember?

BABS: Oh, right. By the way, you never told me. Which one?

BUSTER: Does it really matter?

BABS: Hmmm, not really, just as long as it's doesn't stink.

* * *

><p>DISSOLVE TO:<p>

INT. MOVIE THEATER

The two rabbits are now sitting on their seats as the movie they are watching has already begun. Only six minutes in, and not including the length indulging opening credits, they look like they're not going to enjoy a single moment of it.

BABS: It's gonna stink, isn't it?

BUSTER: What makes you say that?

BABS: Seriously, when was the last time you saw six minutes of absolutely nothing but opening credits? You could practically tell they're trying to hide something.

BUSTER: Well, maybe that's a good thing, then. They're probably trying to get the rid of all of the cruddy stuff in order to keep you patient for all the really good stuff that's going to happen later on. It'll get good. You'll see.

They both start to patiently wait it out as the film progresses.

DISSOLVE TO: TEN MINUTES LATER

Babs' arms are now crossed and her face starts to show signs of dissatisfaction. As for Buster, he still patiently waits it out.

BUSTER: Any moment now, it's gonna turn itself around.

DISSOLVE: TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Babs' face hasn't changed, except maybe her eyelids may have dropped just a centimeter and Buster finally starts showing signs of disappointment.

BUSTER: It's not going to, is it?

BABS: I'm not seeing any signs of possible U-turns anytime soon.

BUSTER: Carrot sticks.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

The two rabbits now try to make do with the film they've chosen. Babs tries to understand what exactly it is they're watching (the keyword being "try") when she stumbles upon an error.

BABS: Wait- What? [starts pointing her fingers in different directions] Didn't he just- What? I thought he- What? When did he- What? [turns to Buster] There's a hole in the plot!

BUSTER: Let me guess; big enough to drive a Mack truck through?

BABS: Exactly! Almost an hour in, I can't make the story out to save my own life and already there's a plot hole.

Just then, Buster hatches an idea as the obvious smirk on his face and the invisible, shining light bulb on top of his head lets us know. He whispers in Babs' ear. Her curious face slowly transforms into a smile, which then becomes a smirk.

DISSOLVE:

The soundtrack to the film is echoing all over the theater as the audience seem to be focused on what's occuring. Hmm, people today. They'll eat anything up. Speaking of eating... CRUNCH! SMACK! CRUNCH! SLURP! The people in the audience all of a sudden lose their focus on whatever's occuring on screen and are now irritated as they can hear the two rabbits behind them happily munching away on snacks they have purchased from the concession stand, and rather blatantly too. They have everything around them from popcorn, sodas, candy, hot dogs, nachos, etc.

BABS: Raisinets?

BUSTER: Don't mind if I do.

She pours some into his hand as they commence to literally make noise.

AUDIENCE: [turn towards the two rabbits] SSSSHHHHH!

They pause. They both slowly swallow what's in their mouth and continue eating, slowly and quietly. Everyone in the audience then simultaneously turn their attention back towards the screen. Afterwards, he rabbits put their food aside as they try to watch more of the movie, seeing what else could they nitpick about it. Babs suddenly hears an entire speech of dialogue that really makes her want to shout out the obvious in a rather subtle way. (and knowing Babs, she does.)

BABS: [in sing-songy voice] Eeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxx-pooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh-!

AUDIENCE: [turns back around] SSSSHHHHH!

BABS: [to herself] Something tells me this is gonna become a regular thing between us.

DISSOLVE:

The rabbits now look dull as they try to cope with every single cliché that's being thrown at them. Right now, a chilling scene (or at least, it's supposed to look chilling) is taking part on screen. They weren't afraid or amused then so, why should they be now? The film grows silent as the so-called "terror" begins to take part.

BUSTER: [imitating "scary sound effect"] Cheap-cheap-cheap-cheap-cheap-cheap-cheap-Shot-shot-shot-shot-shot-shot.

Babs giggles, trying not to upset the crowds again, although, there's nothing she would like more than to do so again. (She just can't help herself, as she would usually say) A sound effect of a door slowly opening up is heard which is then followed by a CLANK! Which turns out the be the sound of an object falling over followed by a startled shriek and then finally, a sound of relief coming from the actress on screen. But that doesn't stop the rabbits from predicting what's about to happen.

BOTH: [simultaneously] He's in the closet. He's in the closet. He's in the closet. He's in the closet. He's in the closet. He's in the closet. He's in the closet. He's in the- [sound of actress screaming offscreen] Oooooohhh, what a shocker!

The entire theater now glows in a bright red. The audience looks intrigued, all except for- well, you know which ones.

BABS: Oh, come on! Those aren't special effects, those are cheap name brands! Who worked on this thing, Industrial Light & Table Scraps?

The audience turns back around to-

BABS: [five steps ahead] Uh, bup, bup. Please, allow me.

She takes a deep breath and let's it all out in a giant...

BABS: [deep voice] QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! [room shakes, then goes back to normal] There, that's better.

Next to her, Buster squeezes his ears, making sure he can still hear through them.

BUSTER: Next time, warn me before you do that.

DISSOLVE: ANOTHER TWENTY MINUTES LATER

BABS: How much long do we have?

BUSTER: [checks his watch] I'd say about another half hour.

BABS: Good, cause I think I'm running out of material here.

BUSTER: Hmm. That's a first.

Just then, we get our first glimpse at the screen, which reveals four people sitting down at a diner having a conversation, or what appears to be a conversation. Anyway, we have a weird looking guy in a tux with long hair and a messed up face, a normal but psychotic looking guy wearing a blue sweater with a visible white shirt underneath, a teenager with a blue shirt and glasses and a Ryan O'Neil lookalike with curly hair, wearing black pants, a grey suit and a flannel shirt. Their dialogue is mostly improvised which consists of plenty of pretty bad one-liners and such. (and no, I am NOT being lazy here! Let's just give someone else a chance to cook something up.)

BABS: What's happening now?

BUSTER: I don't know, I stopped caring about an hour ago.

The first actor begins to talk but due to his unrecognizable accent, they can't understand a word he's saying and the fact that his voice sounds like it's being dubbed over doesn't help at all. As soon as he opens his mouth, Babs, who is trying to take a sip from her drink, accidentally makes it explode as she cannot control the hysterical laughter she has over the ridiculousness of both the dialogue and delivery. Buster looks more confused than amused.

BABS: [still laughing] Ha! Ha! Haaaaa! Ha! Ha! Did ya- ha, ha! Did you catch any of that?

BUSTER: I'm not sure.

The second actor on screen then starts to speak his lines which then all of a sudden ends with the shouting of a certain day. Buster hears the delivery and suddenly feels the laughter trying to escape from him. He tries to hold it in, but it's no use for he hears it again. The laughter then comes out of him like if it was shot out of a cannon. The two rabbits are now in stitches, on the floor and cannot breathe to save their own lives. (It's always nice when four horrible performances can bring two people together, don't you agree?) The actors on screen can now, for some reason, hear the laughter coming from the two rabbits and get irritated by it. They try to go on with their dialogue but it's no use. The first actor then gets up and actually faces the screen towards Buster and Babs.

FIRST ACTOR: [with poor accent, no doubt] Uhh, excuse me.

The rabbits stop laughing for a second and look up at the screen.

FIRST ACTOR: I am sorry if I am interrupting your enjoyment of whatever you think is amusing but if you don't mind, but we are trying to act here.

BUSTER: Yes, we are aware of that. And quite badly, I might add!

They start laughing again, which of course, only makes him even angrier.

EXT. MOVIE THEATER – NIGHT

We get a high angle view of the theater house. Just then, a hole breaks through the roof and Buster and Babs go flying through it, screaming as they do so. Luckily, they bounce safely onto the ground which is no surprise for them. They look straight ahead thinking what the heck just happened, then turn to each other and smile. Just then, the laughter starts up again.

BABS: [laughter dies down] That was the most awful excuse for a movie I've ever seen in my life!

They begin to pick each other up as they continue talking.

BUSTER: Yeah, sorry about that. I should've read the reviews on the Stinkin' Potatoes website before I considered choosing this one.

BABS: No, that's okay. I had fun tearing it apart. But next time, let's hit the Two-Tone Cinema, okay?

BUSTER: You got it, Babsy. [looks at his watch] Well, unless some random, time-filling scene that fills up a huge chunk of the script comes in, I think it's safe to call it-

OFFSCREEN VOICE: Hey guys!

BABS: Speak of the devil.

PLUCKY DUCK, a small green duck wearing a black coat over his usual white tank top and sunglasses approaches Babs and Buster.

BUSTER: Hey, Plucky. What's with the get-up or whatever you call that?

PLUCKY: Very funny. [takes off sunglasses] Actually, in case you haven't been reading the Times lately, I just got offered a great part in some big-budget movie they're filming and me being the intelligent young mallard that I am, accepted it.

BUSTER: Well, for your information, I have been reading and I've never heard of anything like that.

PLUCKY: Ok, I'm actually a stunt double so you must've not read the correct section, but at least I'm getting somewheres with this!

BABS: Well, Plucky, I'm glad to say that that's very good news coming from a guy who takes falling anvils to the head every second just to get a laugh.

PLUCKY: [annoyed by the remark] Uh-huh. [moving on] Anyhoo, reason I actually came over here is because I'm actually having a party as a little celebration of my first job in showbiz. Interested?

BUSTER: [thinking] Well... I don't know, Pluck.

BABS: [interrupting] Sure! We'd be interesting in coming. Where is it?

PLUCKY: It's in the Acme Loo gym, right over there. [points to it]

Camera pans over to the right and we see the gym of the Acme Looniversity lit up from the inside with spotlights shooting bright lights near the entrance. Small silhouettes of people are seen moving to the blasting music of Junior Senior's "Move Your Feet" which can be heard from such a short distance away.

BABS: [to herself] Well, that was obvious.

PLUCKY: Ooh, that reminds me, I better get back. I'll see you guys over there.

He runs back to the party.

BABS: [to Buster] Well, shall we then? [holds out her arm]

BUSTER: I suppose. [puts his arm around hers]

They both walk off to the direction of the party till they're no longer in the shot.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT I


	2. Chapter 2

END OF ACT I

ACT II

INT. ACME LOONIVERSITY – GYM

We open up the second act inside the gym of the Acme Looniversity, which is filled with familiar characters, many which will not have any dialogue whatsoever, but will make small appearances throughout. Everyone seems to be having a good time, either conversing with one another, dancing with one another, trying out appetizers or unsuccessfully trying out the karaoke machine that is located on the stage. We then pan over to the entrance to see Buster and Babs entering the premises, eyes scanning the place and arms still around the other one. They are once again greeted by Plucky.

PLUCKY: Hey guys, you made it! So, what do you think?

BABS: I think it looks great.

BUSTER: Yeah, it does. Just one thing, how the heck did you afford all of this?

PLUCKY: Ah, don't worry. I have my ways. Luckily, the studio paid me right away.

Suddenly, LITTLE BEEPER, a small roadrunner with red and orange feathers, little gray sneakers on his feet and a small blue "ACME" cap on his head, pops out of nowhere, holding a clipboard that's holding the bill that pays for the whole party. He hands it over to Plucky and starts to skim through it.

PLUCKY: Hmm, sounds good.

KA-CHING! Beeper's tongue pops out like a cash register, Plucky pulls out a dollar (amount not revealed) and places it on Beeper's tongue.

PLUCKY: Here. Keep the change.

Beeper's tongue then snaps back into his beak, taking the dollar with it. His eyes shift into dollar symbols and quickly change back as he charges off.

BEEPER: Beep! Beep!

PLUCKY: So anyway, we got food, music, and even a little karaoke machine in case you're interested in breaking out a tune.

BABS: Oooooooh, that sounds like fun, doesn't it, Buster?

BUSTER: [nervous] Uhh, sure does, Babs. Whatever you say.

The person who was trying out the karaoke machine finishes his song as he walks off the stage to a few claps.

PLUCKY: Oh, I'm up! Wish me luck, guys!

He speeds up to the stage and grabs a hold of the mike.

PLUCKY: Thank you, thank you.

The music starts up and he starts singing Badfinger's "Without You" (or Harry Nilsson, either one), and rather badly, I might say. Anyway, while Plucky is enjoying his little off-key moment, Babs eyes the karaoke sign-up sheet.

BABS: I'm gonna go sign us up, okay?

She runs off to the booth as Buster stays behind with a nervous look on his face.

BUSTER: Sign us? Up? Uh, Babsinsky, old girl? Could you hang on there just a sec?

He walks over to Babs who is now holding a pen.

BABS: Hold on. [looks at list] Darn, this thing doesn't have any duets. Oh, well. We could always do separate numbers. That alright with you?

BUSTER: Uh, Babsy, something to tell you?

BABS: What is it?

BUSTER: Babs, I never sang before in my life. I don't know if I can do this.

BABS: What are you talking about? I've seen you sing before.

BUSTER: Yeah, but that was never my voice, remember?

BABS: Well, there's always a first time for everything. What do you say?

She offers him the pen.

BUSTER: I don't know.

Babs then comes up with an idea, after only three seconds of thinking. She starts to do her well-known begging, which usually does the trick. Somewhere offscreen, a violin starts playing during this.

BABS: [holds Buster by the cheeks] Please, Buster? We never get to do anything anymore. [rubs her cheek against his] Please? Please? Puh-leeeeese?

Buster begins to swoon, but ruins the moment by shaking his head and snapping out of it. Violin stops.

BUSTER: All right, all right. I'll do it, I'll do it. Gimme the pen.

She hands the pen to Buster. He then signs his name and just writes the first song that he spots on the list.

BUSTER: [as he writes, whispers to "camera"] I hate it when she does that. [drops pen] There, I did it. I'm gonna go sit down now while I await the death of my career.

He walks away, leaving Babs to look at the list. She then gasps with delight as she spots one she loves.

BABS: Oh yeah! I'm definitely doing this one!

She quickly writes her name and the song down.

CROSS DISSOLVE:

We then cut to Plucky who is on stage announcing the next person to approach the stage.

PLUCKY: Alright, lads, let's give a big round o' applause to... let me see here...[looks at the clipboard that's filled with signatures]... ah, here we go, Buster Bunny, ladies and germs! [claps]

Only a few claps are heard. Buster's feet try to move towards the stage, but have no luck in doing so. Babs then tries to comfort him.

BABS: Don't worry. If anything goes wrong up there, I'll help ya out, alright?

BUSTER: All right.

He begins to walk towards the stage as tiny drops of sweat fall from his forehead.

PLUCKY: Come on, Buster, get on up here!

Buster walks up the small steps and approaches where Plucky is standing. He hands Buster the microphone, then walks off the stage, leaving Buster utterly defenseless.

BUSTER: Thanks, Pluck.

Buster carefully places the microphone on the stand and tries to speak into it without causing a feedback from it.

BUSTER: Hey, guys. (nervous laugh) Uhh, yeah, I'll just get on with it now. [covers the mike and mutters] When I find the guy who wrote this thing, I'm gonna really let him have it.

The little machine behind him begins to conduct the song in a rather cheesy way. It sounds like a cheap rendition of "With or Without You" by U2. Buster notices some of the public bracing themselves for the worse by either literally doing so, actually pulling out tomatoes and other vegetables out of their unseen pockets and having them on standby or by simply covering their ears. Buster tries to clear his throat as much as possible so that his gravelly voice doesn't get in the way of his singing, making some rather unusual sounds in the process. He begins to sing the first verse. We see that he knows the words well but has trouble trying to make them sound right. He begins to go a little off-key as he continues, trying constantly to stay with the notes but instead, almost going all over the place. A soft boo is then heard, which is making this rather worse than it is helping and pretty soon, more were being heard. The tomatoes were still on standby just in case it hit a new low and I honestly do not know when exactly do they consider that to be. Buster's performance just gets softer as it continues. Babs, on the other hand, is pretty much one of the few people who isn't doing anything to offend. She looks towards the "camera"...

BABS: Figures.

...and begins to walk towards the stage.

Buster is now on the second chorus line, looking like he's ready to give up until... Babs appears on stage holding a second microphone (don't exactly know where that came from, so we'll just assume it was there the whole time) and begins to sing-along the second chrous line with him. As soon as the signature guitar riff kicks in, she spins around and shifts into an Edge lookalike, complete with pants, t-shirt and that trademark hat thing he always wears. Even though there's the sound of a cheesy guitar coming from the stupid machine, Edge Babs pulls out a guitar from offscreen and starts to perfect it. Buster continues to sing and is now slowly becoming more comfortable with singing. His gravelly voice starts to fade just for a while and actually becomes more smoother. As the song progresses, he gets better and better. The notes are now coming back to their original place. A stanza begins as Babs now tries to pull of a one-girl band by constantly switching back and forth between lead and bass guitars during. She eventually just ends up multiplying herself twice. The first Babs is playing the bass, second Babs, drums, and third Babs (the real one), lead. Meanwhile, Buster's voice starts to get higher as he sings the chorus line for a third time. The drums get heavier then burst out in emotion as Buster then tries to pull off the open-throated "Oh-oh-oh-ohh" vocals which almost makes his voice breaks during the first one but for the other two times, he doesn't raise his voice, but rather turns up the volume on it. (yeah, you wish you could hear it, don't you? I know, I do too) During the second stanza, Buster feels completely comfortable around himself and completely ignores the crowd as he is able to sing as loud as he can and not look at anyone's reaction to it, which are actually not that bad. The music then dies down, for about ten seconds. After that, Buster does a soft falsetto voice and holds it in twice. Afterwards, he pants with relief as both that and the lyrics are now over with and gets to enjoy a minute of a great guitar solo as Babs tries to pull it off as much as she can. The other two bring back some of the intensity of the song back before ultimately closing it. Buster puts the microphone back in its place as he suddenly hears applauses. Whether they're for him, for Babs or for both, who cares? He's just glad he got the song over and done with. Still, he approaches the mic again to say a simple...

BUSTER: Thank you.

...and begins to walk off the stage. Babs gets her other two versions of her and rejoin back with her to make one whole Babs again. She takes off the "Edge" disguise as she walks off the stage to join Buster who is waiting for her.

BUSTER: Thanks, Babsy. I owe ya.

BABS: Don't mention it. Now if you'll excuse me...

She runs back on stage and approaches the microphone.

BABS: Thank you, thank you!

The machine behind her starts up a new song. Buster's face turns into a weird one as he realizes what song it is, and by the look on his face, it's not really one of those he's into. It was Cher's "Believe". Because Babs could do the Cher voice so easily and hasn't done it in a while, she might've figured to bring it back, but probably at the wrong time. Buster slams his palm to his face in embarrasement.

BUSTER: Okay, now it's getting ridiculous. [pulls out script again and flips pages] I think we can cut this little moment out. Sorry, Babsy. [to "camera"] Uh, folks, you're gonna be experiencing some rather bad scene and character transitions in 3, 2, 1.

Well, enough of that scene.

CUT TO:

Some time now passes as the karaoke material has been removed and has instead been replaced by actual music. The lights are now dimmed and a little disco ball is visible overlooking the gym from the ceiling revolving and reflecting light all over the place as Daft Punk's "Face to Face" blasts through the speakers. Everybody is now on the floor dancing to the music. Buster sits on one of the chairs as he watches Babs enjoying herself with a few of the others. While she dances, she notices Buster just sitting there. He smiles and simply waves at her. Babs, not wanting to leave him out, decides to go up to Buster and offers him her hand to get up. At first, he refuses but after a quick glance at Babs' face, he accepts. As soon as his hand touches hers, he's pulled right out of the chair and in less than a second, finds himself on the dance floor. Babs joyfully continues dancing. It took a while for Buster to get used to the music since he hasn't done this in a long time. Pretty soon, he slowly starts getting the hang of it but maybe a little too much because now, he's all of a sudden bouncing all over the place. (Um, okay.) Babs pulls him back before he could go even further away from the floor and tries to keep him in one place. He tries to keep his pace as he tries to dance with Babs and within moments, they start dancing like the energetic rabbits that they are. They do everything; hopping, spinning, throwing each other in the air, heck, Babs even spins around, creating a tornado effect and re-appears donning a "Daft Punk" helmet. (Don'tcha just love cartoon logic?) Buster tries to do the same but it takes him a few chances to get it right. Changing personas in just seconds have rarely been his thing. He leaves most of that to Babs. Anyway, they continue to dance in various bizzare and unusual ways, doing little moves that aren't even required for the music that's playing. Babs' little helmet starts showing little musical notes and heart symbols on the LED screen which Buster finds amusing.

In the back, Plucky is on top of the railing with date, SHIRLEY THE LOON, a white duck with blonde hair and a pink sweater. They're watching over the scenery with delight. They then see the way the two rabbits are dancing and decide to use the stage light that's nearby to shine it on them. As soon as he does, the two rabbits are given room to do whatever it is they're doing while some people continue dancing and others watching them.

A minute later, the music all of a sudden just stops. (Seriously, why does it do that? I don't get it.) The people do not approve of that but still applaud at not just the music, but also at the two rabbits who both take off the helmets and throw them somewhere off-screen. They seem beat but not totally exhausted from all the energy they had just used up.

BUSTER: That was pretty good, I'd say.

BABS: Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, either.

[AIMEE MANN'S "YOU DO" SLOWLY STARTS UP]

The music changes and a completely different mood is presented. Everybody now begins to dance in pairs of two. Buster smiles a nervous but friendly smile at Babs and is now offering his hand to dance. She at first playfully looks at the ground with a shy smile on her face holding both her hands but ultimately, like Buster at first, accepts. He places his hands on her waist as she places hers on his shoulders and both start to move to the melody of the music. Since he's leading, Buster finds himself constantly turning around every five seconds hoping he doesn't bump into anyone or anything. Babs turns his head around and has him try to concentrate on her which seems to help. He gazes at her blue eyes which he never noticed how beautiful they really were until now. Especially with the lights reflecting in her eyes making them shine like tiny diamonds. He breaks a small but sort of noticable sweat on his forehead which he hopes she doesn't notice. She does. But luckily, she takes out a small hankerchief from an unseen pocket and wipes his head with it. She then throws the hanky somewhere off-screen and they continue dancing. As the music progresses, Babs starts to feel safe and comfortable around Buster as they are dancing. She embraces him and lies her head on his shoulder, eyes closed in happiness as both her ears swoon down. Buster has never had that happen to him and he could not find a word for what it was he was now feeling inside. He winds up doing the same except he doesn't close his eyes since he's still leading.

As they are slowly rotating, Buster also notices a few of his friends dancing with their companions as well. A good friend of his, HAMTON J. PIG, a small pig with blue overalls dancing with a young purple and white skunk with a pink bowed ribbon in her hair named FIFI LA FUME. She gives off a green-colored aroma coming from her tail that's twice the size of her but Hamton doesn't seem to mind as he is fully concentrated on the music. His eyes then go to Montana Max who is just sitting in one of the chairs, still wearing his little tux from earlier. He sees Elmyra approach Monty but cannot hear what she says. Judging from how she's talking, she's probably asking him to dance with her. Monty's still a little ticked off from earlier but seeing how he has no other choice, he accepts. The moment he does, he gets hawled by Elmyra into the dance floor. Last, he notices Plucky dancing with Shirley and apparently, they're both literally floating. Yeah. Did I mention she's psychic? Cause that's not really important right now.

Anyway, Buster knows the music has to end sometime but like the last one, he doesn't want it to end. Not because the song's beautiful (even though the lyrics say something a little different.), but seriously, who doesn't want a moment like this to end? He hasn't felt this happy in years. The music then ends as the last lyrics are spoken and the lights slowly turn back on. The guests stop dancing shortly after the song ends and lights come back on and applaud. Buster stops as well and looks up as he notices the sudden change in the room. He also notices that Babs' head is still lying on his shoulder.

BUSTER: Uh, Babs, song's done.

No answer.

BUSTER: Babs? Babsy?

He leans his head back and sees her asleep and snoring lightly on his shoulder. He tries to nudge it to get her to wake up, but has no luck in doing so. He then lets his shoulder loose causing Babs' head to slip off thus waking her up. Her entire body almost comes tumbling as well but Buster catches her before she could do so. Babs then tries to shake off the lazyness that was once in her head.

BABS: [yawns] What happened to the music?

BUSTER: It ended.

BABS: Oh, sorry about that.

BUSTER: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

They both walk off as we now close-up to the appetizer section where we see LI'L SNEEZER, a small, gray mouse with and wears a diaper trying to climb up the table, attempting to get some snacks. He eyes the cheese appetizers which glow right in front of him.

SNEEZER: Oooooh, yummy yuuuum! Over thirty different varieties of cheeses! I love cheese! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-uh! Yep, I sure do!

Before he could attack the cheese, the yellow-tinted aroma begins to exposes itself and approaches towards Sneezer. Without thinking, he inhales it, but maybe a little too much as his eyes begin to expand.

SNEEZER: Uh-oh. I'm- [sneeze starts up] ahh, aahhh, aaaahhh...

EXT. ACME LOONIVERSITY – GYM

Outside, the gym looks so peaceful, that is until...

SNEEZER: CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The entire wall collapses as if it were made of glass and the inside of the gym can now be seen through outside. The guests are either thrown away in separate parts of the gym either hanging from the lights or such or are just standing around looking stunned, shocked, and surprised, moaning and groaning from the impact. Babs and Buster are standing somewhere looking like they've just been drawn by some cheap animation company, which they eventually shake off until their forms look professional again. The public now looks at Sneezer who is still standing on the table, looking as innocent as possible.

SNEEZER: [sniffles] Oops, bless me. I must have a little cold. [giggles]

The guests start to complain as they pick themselves back up again. Meanwhile, the two rabbits are still standing there wondering what to do next.

BUSTER: You wanna get some ice cream?

BABS: [quickly responds] Okay.

They both walk away from the disaster. (Hey, I had to end this scene somehow!)

CROSS DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. ICE CREAM PARLOR – NIGHT

Babs and Buster exit out of an ice cream parlor, both holding ice cream cones. Babs, strawberry and Buster, chocolate.

BABS: Well, that went pretty well, don't you think?

BUSTER: I guess. Rather pointless, I'd say. Heck, this scene's pointless enough.

BABS: Buster-

BUSTER: All right, all right. I'll stop complaining, but I won't make promises.

BABS: [drops it] What time is it, anyway?

BUSTER: [looks at his watch] Near ten. We still got time.

BABS: So what do you want to do now?

Buster pauses for a second think, then...

BUSTER: I got an idea. Come on.

He grabs her by the arm and they run off till they're no longer in the shot.

CUT TO:

EXT. FOREST – FIELD

In the forest, not far from where they live, is a clear, spacious, grassy field that makes for a good sky viewing spot. The two rabbits are lying on the field side by side watching the beautiful night sky after what seemed like a very interesting day. The cones that were in their hands a few moments ago are now gone. Lousy continuity.

BUSTER: Ahh, isn't this nice, Babs? Lying down on a grassy, green field just watching the stars in the peaceful night sky. Perfect ending to a perfect day, don't you think?

BABS: [sighs, content] Yeah. [re: the stars] They make me wanna write poetry. Or roast a turkey. I forget which.

BUSTER: Yeah.

BABS: [suddenly realizes] Wait a minute. This is too nice. Uhh, Buster? I hate to ask this but you wouldn't happen to know if we're gonna be interrupted again, are you?

BUSTER: I don't think so. Hold on, lemme check.

He pulls out the script and skims it over.

BUSTER: Nope, we're good.

Crams it back in his pocket.

BABS: Ok, good. Also, been wanting to ask you. Must you carry that thing everywhere you go? I mean, is it really necessary?

BUSTER: You know, I honestly don't know. I guess I keep thinking that anytime soon, the script's gonna give up on itself and if it does, I'll have something to blame the writer for. Well, whoever this guy is, I've never heard of him before.

BABS: You really are a work of art, you know that?

BUSTER: What? You never have a problem with writers?

BABS: Well, not always. Depends on the writer but as long as they get my character right, I'm okay with whatever they hand me.

BUSTER: I guess. Wait a minute, what are we doing here? Do we really want to argue about this when we're out here enjoying this beautiful scenery?

BABS: Hmm, I suppose not. Just thought I'd ask.

They commence lying back and enjoying the beautiful night sky. Well, for a few seconds, anyway. Then Buster tries to continue with the small talk... by breaking the rule he just pointed out.

BUSTER: By the way, I'm sorry to have to ask this again because I know you really don't want to talk about it, but could I ask why you don't want to say what you've been doing for the past few months? I mean, is it really that much to ask?

BABS: Buster, I thought we discussed this already.

BUSTER: Oh, come on. I told you about what I've done, why can't you tell me about yours?

BABS: Well, that's entirely different.

BUSTER: No it's not.

BABS: Well, for me, it is. So sorry, but you're just gonna have to wait.

BUSTER: Come on, Babsy. [begins to imitate Babs' begging from earlier, violin starts randomly playing in the background] Please? We never tell each other anything anymore. Please? Please? Puh-leeeeeeeeeease? [blinks three times innocently]

BABS: Buster, that's not gonna work on me. Besides, that's my thing, not yours.

BUSTER: [normal voice] All right, then. I have other ways to make you talk anyway.

BABS: Oh, yeah? Like what?

BUSTER: Oh, I don't know. I was thinking maybe... THIS!

He then springs from where he's sitting and lands on Bab's legs, locking them with his arms, giving her very little time to react and begins to intensely tickle both her feet.

BABS: [quickly] Wait. What are you doing? No, no, no, no, no! [feels it, laughs uncontrollably] NO! HA! NO-HO! WAIT! BUS-! BUSTER! BUST-! HA! HA! HA! STOP!

BUSTER: Come on, tell me what I want to hear.

BABS: NEVER! HA! HAA! [she tries to pull herself out, but has no luck doing so] CUT IT OUT! STOP IT! HA! HA! HAAA! STA-HA-HA-HA-HAAP! BU-HA-HA-STER!

BUSTER: I can do this all night, you know. [pauses for two seconds; turns to "camera"] You know what? That's not a bad idea. [commences]

BABS: HA! HA! HAAA! BUSTER! HA! HA! [laughing so frantically, you can practically hear her sides literally splitting] ALL-ALL RI-! ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT, I'LL TALK!

BUSTER: I'm sorry, what was that?

BABS: I SAID ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU! JUST STOP! STA-HA-HA-HAP ALREADY!

BUSTER: Thank you.

He stops and lets her legs go. Babs then grabs a hold of her feet and rubs them, while still out of breath from all the laughter she just unleashed.

BABS: Just... [inhale] ...give me a minute... [catches her breath] You just don't ever give up, don't you?

BUSTER: Yeah, sorry it had to come to that.

Babs doesn't say anything. Instead, she just gives him a weird look and rattles her head. She then pulls out a piece of paper out of her pockets.

BABS: [sighs] All right. I was going to surprise you with this. That's why I was trying to keep it from you all this time. But because you just had to know... [She hands it to Buster.] Here.

Buster unfolds the paper which turns out to be a flyer and reads it as Babs patiently awaits his reaction.

BUSTER: [reading] "Babs Bunny, 'No More Miss Nice Bunny', One night only." Didn't you do this already?

BABS: Read it carefully.

Buster looks at the flyer carefully until he notices something. The flyer reads in bold words "BABS BUNNY" on top and on the bottom in clear words "NO MORE MISS NICE BUNNY" In the middle, there's a shaped silhouette of Babs' head. Next to it reads "ONE NIGHT ONLY!" and the date which is "OCTOBER 15". He stops and slowly looks up at her.

BUSTER: It's not an open mic night flyer.

BABS: Exactly.

Buster looks at the flyer again as he slowly realizes what that means. His mouth slowly opens up to a smile and his eyes widen.

BUSTER: You're serious?

Babs nods her head. He cannot believe it. He starts getting excited all over.

BUSTER: You're-

BABS: Yeah, I know, I know.

He's speechless. His mouth is open but no words can make their way out. He knows he has to say something.

BUSTER: [stammers] I-I-I-I don't know what to say except-

BABS: Yes?

Buster finally gets the words out, in a burst of happiness, no less.

BUSTER: BABS, THIS IS AWESOME!

He jumps from the ground and hugs her with all his strength. She's getting crushed but is still smiling with relief after seeing Buster's reaction. He lets go after about six long seconds and commences to examine the flyer in awe and excitement.

BUSTER: [stammers] Th-th-th-thi-this is incredible! I mean, h-h-ho-ho-how did you-?

BABS: I had help from a lot of people. You'd be surprised by how many people actually wanted to help out with this.

BUSTER: Well, why didn't you tell me about it?

BABS: Well, like I said, I wanted to surprised you.

BUSTER: Well, I'm surprised, alright. I mean, wow! 'Babs Bunny, stand-up comedienne'. It's gonna take me a while to get used to that.

BABS: So, I'd take it from this that you're coming, right?

BUSTER: Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!

BABS: You can keep that, by the way. I have plenty scattered all over the place.

BUSTER: Thanks. [folds it again and puts it in his pockets] You know, I'm glad I tickled you. I'm gonna have to do that more often.

BABS: Yeah, that's gonna come with a warning label next time you try that.

They both go back to lying on the ground staring at the stars. Babs tries to drop the subject and move on to something else. She turns to Buster again. Since Buster now know the answer to a question he's been wanting to know about her, she figures she should do the same.

BABS: Buster? Do you mind if I asked you something?

BUSTER: Not at all, shoot.

She pauses for a few seconds before asking. Makes for tension, you know?

BABS: What made you ask me out again?

Buster turns to her, feeling somewhat embarrased by the question.

BUSTER: What do you mean?

BABS: I mean I know you've been busy and all that stuff, but I just want to know how come you never found the time to try to reach me?

BUSTER: Alright, you want to know? Fine, I was going to bed yesterday and I stumbled upon that scrapbook. You know, the one you gave me for Christmas?

BABS: Yeah, how could I forget?

BUSTER: Well, I looked at it for the first time in ages and all of a sudden, every little memory just came flooding back to me. I had almost forgotten about those days.

BABS: Wait, wait, wait. Almost forget? What do you mean, almost forget?

BUSTER: I mean I've just been so busy with the whole acting thing that I've almost forgotten about those days and I know that doesn't sound like something I would do but, I don't know, it just happened. What, that didn't happen to you while you were busy working on your gig?

BABS: Of course not. I mean, I don't think it did. [thinks about it for a bit; then realizes] Wow, I never really thought of that.

BUSTER: You see? It's weird, isn't it?

BABS: What happened to us, Buster?

BUSTER: I guess this is what growing up is supposed to be like.

BABS: Well, why did it have to come so soon?

BUSTER: I don't know. I honestly don't know. But you know what? We shouldn't let something like acting school or a stand-up gig get in the way of us still being together, I mean, we're here now, aren't we?

BABS: Yeah, no thanks to my gift, that is. [sighs] You want to know something else while we're at it?

BUSTER: What is it?

BABS: Actually, I didn't really forget. I've been sort of wanting to call you for some time now, but for some reason I would always get nervous whenever I tried to do so.

BUSTER: You? Nervous?

BABS: What? It happens! I didn't know if you were busy or not so I didn't even try. I mean, you would've done the same if you were me, am I right?

BUSTER: Hmm. Good point. Maybe, I'm not sure. You know what else? I think I owe you an apology.

BABS: An apology? Why? If you were busy, that's totally understandable. If anyone needs to apologize, I should be the one. I mean, I was the one who really wanted to see you again.

BUSTER: Yeah, I know but seriously, I'm beginning to realize, why on Earth would I ever forget about someone like you? I mean, that's just cruel and even so, you're the one that got me into acting in the first place.

BABS: Well, I don't know about that.

BUSTER: No, it's true. Look, if this comes out as a bit corny, then I apologize but, actually... you're actually the reason for a lot of things in my life. It's like, ever since I met you, my life has been more than just interesting, it's been an adventure. Every single day with you has been just like that and when I was looking at the photos, I just recalled all that. I missed your jokes, your puns, your disguises, everything and I know we've been dating for like, what, two years now and I've never actually said this before but-

BABS: [interrupts] Buster, are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?

BUSTER: Could you just hang on for a minute, Babs, cause it's hard enough trying to do this. [tries to fight nervousness inside] I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I-I-I-[deep breath] I love you, Barbara Ann Bunny. I always have. You're my better half as you yourself once put it and I'm just- I'm-I'm-I'm nothing without it. I-I-I love everything about you. Your ears, which I like better up, by the way, your little bows, your arms, hands, eyes, which I know are not really blue, but I don't care, I love them anyway, and to answer one of the many questions you've constantly asked me before and I honestly cannot believe I'm saying this but... yes, you do have the cutest toes. There, I said it!

Buster pants at all the stuff he just said. He's now left with a light head and a prickly tongue. Babs, on the other hand, is both surprised and entranced. She starts smiling and her eyes start to sparkle. Her ears begin to swoon back down again. You don't know how long she's been wanting to hear that.

BUSTER: [still panting] Wow. That was probably the first time I've done that without fainting.

After letting it sink in for just a few seconds, she finally asks...

BABS: You really think I'm beautiful, Buster?

BUSTER: Never for a second did I ever stop thinking that.

Babs' cheeks start to turn rose a little as she begins to sound a little nervous now.

BABS: Well, I- I- I-I really don't know what to say here.

BUSTER: It's okay. You don't have to say anything.

BABS: Well, I-

She then realizes something she shouldn't have, changes the emotion on her face all of a sudden and winds up almost ruining the moment by saying...

BABS: Oh, and by the way, because of that, I'm gonna ignore the fact that you referred to me by that particular name you used. But if you ever call me that again, blue ears, I'm gonna-

BUSTER: [sighs] -tie my ears to a lamppost and hang me out to dry, I know, I remember. Sorry about that.

She then realizes what she just did and tries to apologize.

BABS: [sounding a little more nervous now] Oh, I'm sorry, I just sort of ruined the moment there, didn't I?

BUSTER: [tries to brush it off] Oh, no, it's fine.

BABS: No, I'm sorry, I just can't help myself.

BUSTER: No, no, no, no, seriously, it's fine. Look, come here.

He moves up closer to her and wraps his arms around her. Babs does the same, places her head under Buster's and snuggles up against him. She begins to feel safe and secure, as does Buster.

BABS: I love you, Buster.

BUSTER: I love you, Babsyboo.

They both close their eyes in sudden happiness, truly a beautiful moment that one would wish could go on and on. But like all precious moments, they have to end sometime. Sorry, guys.

CUCKOO! CUCKOO! The alarm on Buster's watch begins to sound off. The two rabbits' eyes open up in shock as they both hear it. Truly the moment has ended and not in a very good way either. Buster looks at his watch and checks the time. It reads 10:25 but instead of "hands" pointing at the numbers, it's GOGO DODO, a tiny green dodo with a small pink umbrella sticking out on top of his head, pointing at the numbers with his arms.

GOGO: CUCKOO! CUCKOO! If you don't get her home on time, you'll be CUCKOO! CUCKOO!

BUSTER: [looks at "camera"; unamused] What a way to ruin a perfectly good moment, don't you think?

Buster puts the watch down with a rather disappointed look on his face, for he knew it was time to call it a day. Babs notices. He lets her go.

BABS: What is it?

BUSTER: [sighs] Date's over.

BABS: What? Already?

BUSTER: Yeah, I'm afraid so. [he gets up] Come on, let's get you home. [he grabs her by the hands and helps her up] Alley-oop! You alright?

BABS: Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all.

Buster thinks for a few seconds, then, has an idea.

BUSTER: Hop on my back.

BABS: Why?

BUSTER: Just do it. Hop on my back.

Babs decides "what the heck" and hops on Buster's back. Once done, she wraps her arms and legs around him.

BUSTER: All set?

BABS: Yep!

BUSTER: All right. Hang on tight, honey bunny!

He starts hopping at a safe velocity over to Babs' place with her secure on his back while quietly humming the "William Tell Overture" which makes Babs giggle.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BABS' BURROW – NIGHT

Babs and Buster are starting to become visible as they approach Babs' home. Once he gets there, he stops and raises himself like a horse.

BUSTER: Whoa, partner! Okay, end of the line.

Babs safely hops off Buster's back.

BABS: Thanks, Buster.

BUSTER: No problem, babe.

BABS: Seriously, I had a wonderful time. Just one thing, though.

BUSTER: What's that?

BABS: Next time, don't wait a really long time to see me, okay?

BUSTER: I won't. I promise.

He then just stands there in awkward silence, not knowing what to do or say next. He stares at her and then back and scratches the back of his neck. Babs just stands there holding her hands behind her back and smiling, wondering what he's gonna do next. Finally, Buster says something.

BUSTER: Yeah, well, I gotta get going now. I'll call you tomorrow. See ya.

He leans over and softly kisses her furry cheek. He then turns and starts to make his way home but just as he takes the first couple of steps...

BABS: Come here!

...Babs suddenly grabs a hold of Buster by the arms, pulls him back to her, sweeping him off his feet, closes her eyes and presses her lips against his. "Camera" does a full 360 around them. Buster's eyes open up in shock and his ears stick all the way up and literally conduct electricity for a little bit then suddenly fall and his eyes swoon. The kiss then ends after what Babs consided to be about five seconds. For Buster, it felt like an eternity.

BABS: Satisfied?

Buster opens his mouth to answer, but instead, winds up literally melting into a puddle of blue and red.

BABS: I'll take that as a yes. Good night, Buster.

She hops right back to her burrow with total happiness on her face.

[COLDPLAY's "REIGN OF LOVE" SLOWLY BEGINS PLAYING]

As for Buster, who is still in a daze from the kiss he wasn't expecting (I'll assume it wasn't in his copy of the script), picks himself up and starts his way back home.

BUSTER: Well, I will say this. Whoever wrote this, truly knows how to write an ending.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BUSTER'S BURROW - BEDROOM

Buster is on his bed looking at the scrapbook once more before he goes to sleep. He flips through all the pages and notices a little inscription at the very end he forgot was there. It reads, "To the best rabbit I've ever met and ever will. Buster, you're the reason I am who I am today as am I to you. I hope it stays that way for years to come. Merry Christmas! Your Babs" Little hearts surrounding the writing. He smiles and quietly laughs through his nose as he reads it. He then finds a page he really likes and decides to have it overlook the room. He leaves the scrapbook open and makes it stand on top of the counter exposing the two pages. The left page has a photo of him and Babs riding a tandem bike glued to the middle of the page along with a few others surrounding it and the right page has a photo of Babs kissing Buster on the cheek in the middle of the page with the top left-hand corner showing a small yearbook portrait of Babs and the bottom, one of them sharing an ice cream cone. He then crawls into bed and pulls the covers onto him before shutting off his lamp. With his eyes already closed, he whispers (while yawning, that is)...

BUSTER: Night, Babsy.

CUT TO:

INT. BABS' BURROW – BEDROOM

Babs is already in bed, pajamas and everything. Her smile is still intact and hopefully, will stay there for quite a while. Before she turns off her lamp, she whispers...

BABS: Good night, Buster.

EXT. BABS' BURROW

The light coming from inside the burrow is turned off as the "camera" closes out of it. Even though we can't see her, we can tell Babs is sleeping peacefully and will probably be dreaming about the good times that she and Buster have had and all the good times that they'll continue to have in the future. The same could probably go for Buster as well. He may have almost forgotten about them in the months before this, but after today, he'll make sure it doesn't happen again. He probably feels lucky right about now as he sleeps that he's able to have someone he's known for a very long time as his better half. Truly neither of them will have a problem sleeping tonight as they both know that they'll be seeing each other again very soon.

IRIS SLOWLY OUT AS SONG COMES TO A CLOSE

THE END


End file.
